


Fuzzy Peaches

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [31]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nichols and more of his observations of Wheeler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> 'Candy' challenge.

“Nichols?”

“Hm?” he responded.

Wheeler was standing in front of his desk, arms folded across her chest. “Would you mind telling me what these were doing on my desk?”

He glanced at the wrapper she had in her hand, stifled a laugh and said, “It’s just candy.”

“Yes,” she said, “but why?”

He mumbled something she didn’t quite catch at first. When she gestured for him to speak up, he smiled serenely. “The peach colour reminds me of you when you blush.”

She settled for heading back to her desk, all while stealthily ripping the corner of the Fuzzy Peaches candy wrapper in the process.


End file.
